Musings from Inside Azkaban
by ladi lucius
Summary: Lucius' memories of happier times as he forms the connection made by two rings with his beloved Narcissa. Contains scenes of a sexual nature between Lucius and Narcissa. Please do not read if you will be offended.
1. Chapter 1

It was dark, wet and cold;

"After all it as not meant to be a holiday camp, muggles spend time in holiday camps once or twice a year, I will never understand why. How long have I been here now days are merging from weeks to months?

Muggle prisons, they're like holiday camps too, what was it muggles have with holidays, life was to busy for holidays but not now. Muggle prisons, now there's a thought TV's, books, jobs, real food … they are positively encouraged to enjoy themselves and then if they are good they get a holiday. The benefit of being pure, there is no chance of ever understanding a muggle.

A book, that's one thing I miss, I trust the elves are keeping the library doxy and dust free. Back to muggle prisons … the dementors would have a field day there; even the depressed residents would be full of happy thoughts compared to here. Happy thoughts, I can't remember the last one, no showers, no mirrors, no brushes and no cane. They knew the pleasure these things brought me and removed them. But I still have my ring, but that causes only pain these days but it connects me to the one thing in my life I could not live without; Narcissa."

The dementors fed on happy thoughts; the ring brought him only sadness and despair; a reminder of the separation from the only true love in his life. It was a constant pain always on his hand, the same arm as the dark mark. In one place two reminders; the last time the mark called and the last time he left his beloved for his Lord. Lucius spun the ring around, the original ring of joining, far better than the muggles wedding ring. It pulled together the minds and hearts of the two owners of the twin rings. His heart was breaking, but never his mind. The connection with Narcissa will keep him sane and drive him to despair at the same time the ache inside was far to deep to name, the pain of separation far greater than that the dementors, the guards of Azkaban, could retrieve.

"Narcissa"

Lucius ran the words over and over in his head and ran his finger round and round the ring. Slowly it began to move, ever so slowly at first as his mind moved towards his soul-mate. He looked at his hand, the first stone was showing; albeit faintly;

"four more to go, at least four?".

Each stone was the eye of a small gold snake that slithered around the golden ring pulling his mind and Narcissa's mind closer together – however far apart they were. The last snake to show would be the strongest.

It was going to be a long day; each memory was more painful than the last, the dementors fed on the positive emotions for Lucius each positive emotion was coupled with the pain of separation, loss, desolation and grief of being part from her. She was the one person in his life who knew the real Lucius.

"Narcissa, this is one of the reasons why he loved you;" Lucius smiled at the memory, the first to relive for the connection to be made.

"The perfect name for a lady of the serpents; I won the dual all those years ago with he was to become he who can't be named. What a joke... those fools at the ministry; fear came too easy to them. The power of the name indeed, there is far more behind the name to fear the wizard and his followers; the wizard; who was previously known as Tom, who had now taken him from Narcissa."

He could hear the screams of the other wizards as the Dementors came closer as if called by his memories, his thoughts returned to the before the dual

"She left me, she left me for him; thin, pale and powerful, she was beautiful walking over the grounds at Hogwarts, she could have been half Veela if I didn't know she was 100 purest wizard blood. The same blood that produced Bellatrix",

he flinched at the name,

"She left me to follow him to in the ministry left me to rot in this place I will pay her back when I get out, following him to the statue, what did he have for the Black sisters anyway? Where was I ah yes the dual"

He lay back on the board they called a bed. He was more used to something a lot softer and less lonely. He closed his eyes and his mind floated back … the screams of Azkaban were replaced by the sound of owls in the skies above Hogwarts.


	2. Chapter 2

The water of the black lake lapped gently against the shale shore line, the sound was quite hypnotic as Narcissa lay in the arms of Lucius and Bellatrix and Tom were busy plotting there next scheme. Bellatrix looked up

"Lucius how much pure Slytherin blood do you have?"

"Enough to be purer Slytherin than Tom, despite what he says he's still a mud-blood"

"Ohhh someone's looking for a fight, Tom did you hear that? He's calling you a mud-blood"

Tom did not flinch or take the bait; he slowly looked up and smiled.

"Narcissa; the only blonde angel of the Blacks, would you prefer to be associated with the true heir of Slytherin or with someone who has a little Slytherin blood and probably a little Gryfindor blood too, he is so intent on being pure?"

"Oh Tom" she got up and ran over and flung her arms around his neck, "I could only ever be associated with the purest blood." She looked back at Lucius "Maybe your blood is a little purer as there is only one mix whereas Lucius, you sweet, you have a pure cocktail"

"Looks like she's mine now; Lucy my dear" a sly smile spread across the handsome face of Tom Riddle.

Lucius' cold grey eyes glared at Tom, 5 minutes ago he had perfection in his arms, now – thanks to that meddling Bellatrix; he had nothing. His right arm instinctively went inside his robes and clenched his wand and rose to his feet.

"Riddle, she is mine!" Lucius snarled; Tom rose to face him and smirked. A thought crossed Lucius' mind was this all planned?

"Then, my dear Lucius, we dual for the most perfect Narcissus on the River bank"

Tom and Lucius' wands sliced through the air at dazzling speed as spell upon spell was cast bouncing back and forth faster than a tennis ball. The longer the duel continued the more chance there was that one of them would run out of spells to cast or worse still someone would miss and a spell would hit either sister who stood watching. Cissy with her face full of fear as to what she has started and Bella smiling knowingly.

Lucius recoiled from the last charm and looked at Tom,

"Run out of spells have we, then she is mine, maybe we should ask the sorting hat to put you in Hufflepuff as you seem to have run out of it"

Lucius stood in silence, the rage building inside him like a massive ball of hatred. Tom and Lucius had been friends since Tom arrived at Hogwarts, and it was to end in this, there NEWT year.

Tom turned arms outstretched

"Narcissa my dearest you are all mine"

Lucius raised is wand and his grey eyes pierced Tom's back "Crucio" rang out on the shores of the black lake. Tom Riddle fell to the ground, his whole body shaking with the pain being inflicted by the young Lucius Malfoy, the pain and hatred Lucius felt inside being manifest in one word and would remain until he moved his wand to break the spell.

Bella stirred and fidgeted a little as Tom lay in such pain

"Stop, enough, Lucius you win – she would never have left you anyway; she never stops thinking about you, tell him Cissy tell him before he kills my Tom"

Lucius lowered his wand "Tell me what?" he demanded quietly in a voice, Narcissa had never heard before; his wand still aimed at Tom who was as still as ever,

"Lucius, I will never leave you, I thought you knew that, I have always loved you; for all these years, there will never be anyone else – ever"

"Lucius, I expected you to have it in you but I had to be sure" Tom whispered, "Can I get up now?"

"Rise and explain!"

"The unforgivable, I was sure you had it in you, but I had to verify it. This year we leave these illustrious grounds and I need to do some tasks, then I intend to put into action a plan that depends on the best of Slytherin joining me. Bella has already joined me; I need you Lucius, and your financial backing, you will be rewarded with many fun and games. Although you may end up in Azkaban; the priority is you must come when I call, never ignore my requests and I will always protect you."

"Don't ask much do you"

"So will you join me and one day rule over the wizard community?" Tom grabbed his left arm "Will you follow me; Lord Voldemort to be; have the freedom I can offer and the protection? but you can never leave."

"Bella, what have you done to him?"

"Just do what he says Lucius, admit it you have nothing else to do with your fortune come June"

"Ok Tom, I'll join you little club what do I have to do?"

Tom pressed his thumb into Lucius' inner forearm and Lucius' felt it burn. He rolled up his arm and looked at the shape of a skull becoming darker and darker.

"Hold Bella's hand" demanded Tom, Lucius reached for her right arm

"No left to left you oaf"

Bella rolled up her sleeve to reveal a skull with a moving snake coming from its mouth.

"Morsmordre" Tom whispered and the snake shed its skin slithered down Bella's arm and up Lucius'. All he could do was stare as the snake took up residence in the skull on his arm.

"Congratulations Lucius Malfoy you are the second follower of Lord Voldemort." Tom smiled a spine chilling smile "You would be wise to tell no-one, the mark will disappear when you leave, when I need you I will press mine and yours and Bella's will darken, and pull you to me, no matter where I am or where you are. At that time, expect mischief and fun."

"Is Narcissa joining you?"

"No, she is far to delicate to be put in danger" he swept her hair aside "Beside I love her nearly as much as you do, now away with you both Bella and I want some privacy as I am sure you to do too."


	3. Chapter 3

They walked away from Tom and Bella and headed towards the forbidden forest, as they came to the edge they sat down in the grass.

"You said always Nacissa, did you mean that or was Tom making play with words"

"No, I mean every word, I am yours Lucius you can claim me when ever you are ready"

He looked at her, did he read this right, if he didn't she could destroy him easily in a way no other could. It was old magic.

He touched her hair and brushed it back and ran his hand down her neck and under her robe, ever so slowly he pushed it back; as he did it fell to the floor, she did not flinch at all. So far so good, he hoped she would not stop him, he had waited so long for this moment, ever so slowly he pulled the ribbon that held her corset together as she let out a huge sigh,

"I thought you'd never get around to it, those things are so tight" she smiled

His hands ran down her neck and over her pert breasts, her chest raised automatically to his touch as his hands caressed the fullness, bending his head his tongue encircled her nipples as they slowly raised longing to be touched by the man she choose. Eventually he kissed her nipple while squeezing the other one with his finger and thumb; he slowly brought his teeth together and she could feel the pressure as he ran his tongue over the very top then around the fullness of the nipple. Swapping sides he moved his free hand to her waist, he unhooked the single clasp with the skill and experience every mother should ensure her son has.

Lifting his head he lifted his shirt over his head, neatly catching his wand, "This is taking far to long" with a swish all un-required clothing disappeared, "That's better and easier – now where was I ?

"Just about there"

He smiled and bowed his head, she felt his long blonde hair spill on to her abdomen as he slowly ran his tongue down to the centre of her being and slowly breathed, she felt the hot breath work its away along her sex and to her very centre as she sighed, oh she wished he would just touch her, right there. Ever so slowly he kissed her thighs and oh so slowly ran his tongue down the centre of her sex and slowly opened her for the first time.

She felt the warmth of his kiss and slowly her body reacted to his touch, he withdrew and softly stroked her with his hand as his fingers explored her sex and entered her even further, she felt herself rise with his touch as he entered her again he sucked on her breast so hard, her chest lifted to his mouth. His hand entered her again and again and she felt herself tighten and slowly became aware of his arousal pulsating next to her as he with drew his hand and positioned himself to make the first joining of Malfoy and Black for many a moon.

"Are you sure this is what you want? There is no turning back; you know the magic this evokes?"

"You'd better get on with it, or I'll finish you off in one hex"

"Oh the eagerness of a woman in need" he smiled and as the moon shone down on the forbidden forest Lucius Malfoy made Narcissa Black his own. His manhood entered her fitting as though they had been made purely for one another as her muscles tightened around his now engorged erection; he threatened to spill the purest of pure essence into her womb,

How long could he hold back, he was enjoying this so much, he had waited so long it was not going to be over in a minute, he pushed harder and harder, she echoed his movement each one stronger, each one deeper each one closer to the last.

Holding back installing as much control into this pleasures activity as he could; granted not as much control as if he were weaving magic but then this was magic of a different kind this involved the greatest magic of all...Love. Stroking her face with one hand the other gripping her tightly at her slender waist his hips rub against hers as with force he thrusts his erection deeper and deeper inside her, as if by magic their eyes lock, Narcissi's given off a sparkle so bright it could easily light the whole of the country.

Unable to maintain control over this magic known to muggles as Love he lets the desire for Narcissa flood his entire body, his actions becoming faster and deeper his voice muffled as he licks and caresses the flawless skin of her breasts trailing up to meet his mouth as his pure essence spills deep inside her, gathering Narcissa into his arms and whispering magical notions of fantasy, love and a deep wanton lust in her ear Lucius gathers her hair in his hand pulling it back from her shoulders taking care not to pull and hurt as he does so he eases his now quivering member from her rubbing against her clitoris arousing her unintentionally but in realising the affect he has on her pauses in that position a while, his hands softly caressing her breasts, stimulating her nipples knowing this too will only add to the powerful sensation filling her body his lips brush against hers and with molten fire he presses his burning lips against hers melting them into one.

As dusk begins to settle into complete darkness the moons light adding to the eerie shadows of the forest only add to the thrill of being so intimate with someone in such a dangerous place, the acts upon which they are undertaking equally as dangerous if their bodies were not so magically fitted to one another.

Realising that Narcissa could be in danger with a swift sweep of his wand he encases her in a cloak blending her into the vegetation murmuring against her moist and pulsating lips "Your safe with me but to be extra sure your now hidden from sight and merely part of the vegetation" such a thought arouses him further and his once quivering member against her clitoris becomes substantially tight with no room for quivering, trailing his lips down her neck and collar bone he lets small soft tantalising kisses lead the way to her already pert nipples where upon he clenches one softly yet firmly between his teeth.

His entire body shuddering at the immense pleasure, slowly but surely he moves to entwine their bodies as one once more, just like a spell as he removes his teeth from her nipples replacing it with his mouth Narcissia's hand rubs against his erection "I wanted to know what you felt like before we become one" Narcissia moans her voice liquid with desire. Without warning Lucius forces his eyes tightly shut and groans throatily pushing his head deep into her chest as his essence spills continually into Narcissia's dainty yet perfectly formed hand.


End file.
